Ai No Hana
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Dejarse marchitar por no ser amada o morir por amor..., ¿será posible? ó ¿se podrá evitar? Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook


_**Ai No Hana**_

Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**.

Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página " _ **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms**_ " de **_Facebook_**

Palabra asignada: ** _Será secreto hasta el final._**

Personaje Principal ** _: Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

 _ **Ai No Hana***_

 ** _[OneShot]_**

 **[1]**

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Se pregunta a sí misma, mientras contempla su reflejo en el espejo que se encuentra frente a ella.

No entiende porque está tan nerviosa. Ya que no hará nada del otro mundo como para mantenerla así, simplemente saldrá a dar una vuelta con su mejor amigo.

Aunque siempre que salen juntos son tres, en esa ocasión se hará una excepción. Sólo serán dos. Happy no estará, únicamente Natsu y ella, sin nadie más y ese pequeño pero importante detalle es lo que la pone nerviosa.

Si fuese una simple cita de amigos, no estaría tan nerviosa, lamentablemente no será así.

Esa cita que tendrá con su compañero y amigo, Natsu Dragneel será diferente; pues existe la posibilidad de que su amistad desaparezca por culpa de ella.

Sí. Ella probablemente dará fin a su amistad, pero no será por gusto. Confesará los sentimientos que tiene hacia Natsu por una buena causa, tanto así que sus razones se pueden clasificar como de vida o muerte para ella, pues es víctima de una enfermedad que es producto del amor.

Ella, Lucy Heartfilia padece la Hanahaki, enfermedad que según su espíritu Levy surge a raíz del amor y cuya principal cura es la felicitad absoluta, es decir, el ser correspondida por aquella persona que amas.

A pesar de que la cura para dicha enfermedad es tan fácil, tiene sus riesgos, pues si no eres correspondida y quieres curarte tienes que recurrir al segundo antídoto y ese resulta ser más complicado.

La segunda cura de la Hanahaki consiste en someterse a una operación, la cual al igual que cualquier otra enfermedad también tiene sus riesgos; entre los cuales se encuentran el perder la posibilidad de volver a amar a alguien por el resto de tu vida.

Y Lucy no quiere vivir sin amor. Su mejor amiga Levy, le dijo que es comprensible su manera de pensar, pues una vida sin amor es casi igual que la muerte.

Por ello, tras armarse de valor y después de una serie de sermones por parte de todos los espíritus celestiales que posee y de Levy Mcgardeen, es por lo que accedió a la cura más sencilla:

El confesarse.

Lucy se vuelve a observar en el espejo. Quiere verse linda para él, para su Nastsu, pues aunque a simple vista no lo parezca Natsu Dragneel es como cualquier otro chico, por ende también se percata de la apariencia de las chicas que están a su alrededor.

En la Lucy Heartfilia que se puede apreciar en el espejo, hay una chica de largos cabellos rubios, los cuales se encuentran amarrados en una media coleta. Esa Lucy porta un corto vestido en color celeste y si, aunque en la bella ciudad de Magnolia ya se encuentran en pleno otoño, no es motivo para dejar de usar tirantes.

Bueno, a decir verdad, el vestido de tirantes es una estrategia para que Natsu tenga un lindo gesto con ella, debido a que al comenzar a hacer frio a tempranas horas de la mañana, probablemente su Natsu le dé su bufanda para protegerse del frio.

Porque a pesar de todo, a ojos de Lucy Natsu puede tener gestos dulces con los demás, de lo contrario, ella no se habría enamorado de él.

Un repentino y potente ataque de tos, fue el causante de que dejara la inspección de su aspecto de lado. A simple vista parecía que ella tenía un típico y aburrido resfriado, pero sabía que no era así, pues sus ataques repentinos iban acompañados de unos bellos y letales pétalos de flor.

Desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, bellos pétalos de Flor de Loto comenzaban a salir de su boca a causa de la tos, o mejor dicho, a causa de la planta que comenzó a crecer en su interior desde el día en que se dio cuenta de los puros sentimientos que tenía por el hijo de Igneel.

En si eso era la Hanahaki. Una flor que lentamente crecía en el interior de las personas enamoradas y cuya cura dependía del amor de tu vida o de un médico.

Lucy termino de toser y al igual que como le ocurría cada vez que eran víctima de los ataques de tos, un puño de pétalos en color rosa brillantes pertenecientes a la pequeña flor de Loto que crecía dentro de ella, quedaron regados alrededor suyo.

—Rosas… igual al color de su cabello. —menciono ella, tomando algunos de los pétalos que habían quedado a su alcance.

Continuaba enferma eso era evidente, pero si las cosas le salían bien, probablemente no sería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **[2]**

Por causa de su enfermedad, llego más tarde de lo esperado al lugar a donde había citado a Natsu y es que, su último ataque de tos, provoco que su cabello se desarreglara y como Lucy quería verse bien, se tuvo que tomar su tiempo para volverse a arreglar.

Aun así, pese a los inconvenientes tenidos, su decisión seguía en pie. Diría lo que sentía, pero sin decirle a Dragneel el mal que la aquejaba, ya que Lucy no deseaba que él supiera de su enfermedad, porque cabía la posibilidad que Natsu correspondiera a sus sentimientos por culpabilidad o por algo como la lastima.

—No debo ser negativa. — Se animó, mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar las dudas y temores que se hacían presentes en su cabeza.

Para distraerse de sus miedos, decidió buscar con la mirada a Natsu. Encontrarlo en el parque sería un poco difícil y eso ella lo sabía, pues si Natsu permanecía solo, él causaba menos alboroto. En ese momento, se arrepintió de mandar a Happy a acompañar a una misión a Charle y Wendy.

Pero si no hubiera utilizado sus métodos de convencimiento posiblemente, en ese momento el condenado gato azul se estaría burlando de ella, lo que ocasionaría que la tierna apariencia que quería demostrar desapareciera, puesto que su meta seria asesinar a Happy por burlarse de ella.

Sí, sí. Mandar a Happy a varios kilómetros lejos de ella fue buena idea.

Pensó continuando con la búsqueda de Natsu.

* * *

 **[3]**

¿Dónde está Natsu?

Era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Lucy, debido a que por más que buscaba no encontraba al Dragneel por ninguna parte.

Los busco cerca de la fuente y no estaba.

En el quiosco, tampoco.

En el puesto de helado, no resaltaba ninguna cabellera rosada.

Entonces… dónde podría estar.

Y una idea llego a ella. Había un lugar que le faltaba buscar. Ese lugar era importante para ellos, bueno, para ella y es que el lugar que faltaba por revisar era bajo el cerezo arcoíris que Natsu arranco —y después sembró— para que ella lo viera.

Tal vez allí estuviera, así que con la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, corrió rumbo a esa dirección.

En su carrera choco con algunas personas, casi cayó al suelo, pero no importo. Necesitaba encontrar a Natsu cuanto antes.

Al llegar hasta el punto indicado, detuvo su carrera de golpe. Debajo de la sombra del cerezo se encontraba él.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Su mirada permanecía puesta en la escena que se apreciaba más adelante y un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella. Todo eso se debía a una cosa: a Natsu.

Si a él y a la chica que permanecía a su lado. Lisanna y Natsu estaban protagonizando una escena que resultaba tan natural y a la vez, familiar. Ambos estaban fundidos en un abrazo, a simple vista ellos se notaban felices.

Y por doloroso que resultaba, Lucy lo comprendió. Se dio cuenta de una cruel verdad que siempre permaneció frente a sus ojos, pero como toda chica enamorada se negó a aceptar.

Natsu. Su Natsu ya tenía a alguien especial. Y esa persona no era ella, era Lisanna. Esa verdad siempre estuvo presente. Lisanna y él estaban destinados a estar juntos. Por ello Lisanna volvió de la otra dimensión, porque debía de continuar con los planes que tenía con Natsu.

Pero… y a ella que le quedaba. Lo sabía nada, pues se enamoró del chico equivocado. Sus gestos de amabilidad, sus sonrisas, sus palabras de aliento en momentos difíciles, todos esos detalles hicieron que se enamorara de él, sin embargo ella siempre estuvo en negación.

Siempre se negó a ver que Natsu Dragneel tenía a Lisanna. Él nunca fue, ni seria suyo, porque el amor de ese par venía desde su infancia y Lucy únicamente represento —y representara— una buena amistad.

Antes de alejarse de esa escena que la lastimaba les hecho una mirada al par de chicos que inconscientemente demostraban su amor, y sonrió. No cualquier sonrisa les regalo, no, fue una llena de tristeza, porque había perdido.

* * *

 **[4]**

Regreso a su casa. Tenía el corazón roto y al parecer, tras darse cuenta que su amor nunca fue correspondido, los síntomas de la Hanahaki se hicieron presentes con mayor fuerza.

La tos empeoro de un segundo a otro. Más y más pétalos de flor de loto, salían por su boca. La enfermedad le estaba ganando, pero todavía le quedaba una opción: la operación.

¿Se operaria?

No. Lucy no quería operarse. No quería que le quitaran la hermosa y temporal flor que crecía dentro de ella, porque con ello posiblemente se llevarían su capacidad para amar. Antes que eso sucediera, preferiría morir.

¿Cobarde?

Tal vez lo era. Solo estaba pensando en ella. Abandonaría a sus espíritus celestiales, por cobarde, pero que más daba, si había perdido a la persona que más quería.

Prefería morir. Prefería que la cliché pregunta de ¿morirías por amor? Fuese afirmativa; porque ver a Natsu junto a otra no le parecía, además, Lucy sabía que si dentro de ella había comenzado a crecer una flor de loto, significaba ser una señal.

Y esa señal consistía en que su vida era igual a la de esas flores. Ella debía de ser brillante y hermosa para luego marchitarse y perderse en los recuerdos de las personas.

Se dejaría morir. Se marchitara al igual que su amor por Natsu. Porque no quería vivir sin él.

Esa fría noche de otoño, Lucy Hertfilia cerró sus ojos para siempre. Se dejó consumir por una enfermedad que surge a partir del amor hacia otra persona. No quiso luchar, prefirió mil veces dejarse marchitar —al igual que la flor de su interior— a vivir con el corazón roto, producto de un desamor que Natsu Dragneel le causo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1.** El reto era simple. Crear un fanfic del fandom a elección y trabajar con la enfermedad de Hanahaki, pero eso no es todo. El desenlace dependía de una palabra que los administradores de la pagina: " _ **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms**_ " de Facebook, nos asignaran.

Las palabras era dos: **Primavera/Otoño**. Y según la palabra, seria el final de nuestro personaje. Es decir, si nos tocaba primavera los sentimientos del protagonista serian correspondidos si nos tocaba otoño el prota seria rechazado.

Ya se podrán imaginar que palabra me toco.

 **2.** Elegir a los personajes fue difícil. Tenia en mente tres fandoms, este, el de Sakura Card Captor y el de Vocaloid (este ultimo seria con un toque de Shonen Ai)

Al final la desafortunada protagonista fue Lucy. Difícil decisión teniendo en cuenta que la idea original era hacer sufrir a Lisanna.

 **3.** Según el traductor, el titulo significa: Una flor de amor/ flor de amor.

 **4.** Aquí una mejor y breve descripción de la enfermedad Hanahaki: Este término es el nombre de una enfermedad, la cual afecta a una persona que tiene un amor no correspondido, un amor unilateral, el cual lo lleva a sufrir no sólo psicológicamente por este sentimiento de desamor, sino que también de manera física.

 **5.** Palabras 1727.


End file.
